


An Inconvenience

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Shotaro and Terui are handcuffed together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



> This is basically just that one scene from the _Kamen Rider Accel_ movie only with Shotaro instead of Katsuragi Aoi.

"This is all–" Shotaro punched one of the Masquerade Dopants square in the nose. "–your fault, Terui!"

"My fault?!" Terui dodged a blow, pulling Shotaro along with him, and pulled his gun out to fire at another Masquerade. "If you hadn't turned to a life of crime, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Shotaro ducked a punch. Terui gracelessly collided with the ground. "I keep telling you, you've got the wrong guy! Maybe if you'd listen to me when I try and tell you things–"

"Don't question me!" Terui swung a leg out to trip one of the Masquerades, sending it collapsing right on top of Shotaro.


End file.
